Ten Black Roses
by Jasdevi's-Grudge
Summary: Hunted by the Black Order, an Ex-Exorcist has sworn to protect her twin who, as fate would have it, is the Order's sworn enemy... a Noah, will she be able to survive their orders for 'Shoot to kill? Will her new family help her pull through? TykixOC/JasdevixOC. I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man, if I did I would not be writing this. I didn't like my other fanfic, so I'm writing a new one.
1. Chapter 1

As you all know, I started writing the other "Till Death do us Part." Well, I didn't really like where it was going so I decided to discontinue it for the time being. But, I still wanted to upload my own FanFiction. So here you go! I really hope you guys like this one just as much as I do! Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man does not belong to me, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Abel and Alice do indeed belong to me. And the title is inspired by the song by The Rasmus, Ten Black Roses. Enjoy~!

* * *

Kiss Yourself for Me in the Mirror,

Tie a Black Rose into Your Hair.

Ten Black Roses.

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Chapter 1:

She panted heavily as she hid behind a fallen pillar, keeping a watchful eye on the monster floating above her head. Planning millions of methods of attack, choosing the best one, and figuring out how to follow through with it. Her asymmetrical chestnut short hair was in knots over her eyes, she gripped the two swords in her hands tightly as she took a deep breath. She dashed out from behind the pillar and climbed to the highest point of the building, all the while avoiding being seen by the menacing Akuma. When she reached the crumbled ceiling she crouched down and broke into a sprint. She jumped off of the building and drove her two blades into the top of the monster's head, driving it to the ground. She removed her swords and jumped off before it exploded, releasing the tormented soul into a better place. She loosened her grip on the two blades which became a sky blue light and flew into their place on the skin of her back. She shuddered,

"After years of having tattoos made from Innocence you still never get used to it." She chuckled to no one in particular. She had been sent to this town by her own demand, although she was no longer a part of the order she still insisted on helping anonymously. Her jacket hung loosely on her shoulders as it was in tatters, it stopped at her hips and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. It had an open back along with the shirt beneath it, revealing a yellow and blue shield with two English swords crossing each other over it. The same swords she had used in her battle not moments ago. She was wearing a white tank top with a low cut on her back, allowing her to activate her innocence at a moment's notice.

"If that was just the welcoming committee then I get the feeling they're on their way to find the Innocence." She sighed as she began to run from the battle site. She froze in her tracks as she spotted three to four level one Akuma and two boys looking for the Innocence. One of the boys had messy uneven black hair, somewhat similar to hers only jagged. He was wearing a fur-lined jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders with a white tank top with a red 'X', his pants were uneven where the left leg resembled shorts while the other leg was of a normal length. The other boy that was there had long blonde hair that brushed along his ribs, he was wearing a fur-lined vest with nothing underneath and similar pants to the boy with the black hair. His mouth was stitched together and a sort of circular bulb on a string hung from a band around his head.

"_Grey skin, golden eyes, and seven black crosses on their foreheads._" She thought, "_They're from the Clan of Noah._" Her heart quickened, her hands hovered over her hips shakily. A light blue light shone and a pair of colt. 44 magnum anacondas that were caught on fire were clutched tightly in her hands,

"_You can do this, Alice. You've trained for this, now it's your time to show everyone who you really are._" She encouraged herself mentally, "_Negotiate. All you want is your brother. That's all you want. Show them what you're made of, impress them enough to shut them up and then make them talk. You can do this._" Her body tensed as she lifted the flame covered revolvers to two of the four Akuma, making quick work of each of them. The two boys watched surprised as the four Akuma fell to the ground and blew up behind them,

"We better, watch out. It's probably exorcist scum, he seems really tough too, huh Jasdero?" Said the one with the black hair to the boy with the long and seemingly soft golden locks, they got out their golden revolvers at the same time and pointed it to the bush the attack came from. They froze when they heard a click behind their heads, no doubt their mystery attacker,

"Hey man, let's just chill a bit here. Why not talk? Man to man you know what I mean?" Replied the jet black haired male,

"Just give us your innocence, hiii~" Giggled the blonde male,

"And we won't hurt you too much." He completed for the one known as Jasdero,

"If _you_ tell _me _what I need to know, then maybe _I _won't hurt _you_ too much." She growled. Their golden eyes grew wide as they turned around abruptly, pointing their golden revolvers at her,

"Wait, you're a chic?" Exclaimed the black haired boy,

"Wow, Devit, you were wrong hiii~" Giggled Jasdero. Upon closer inspection the two wore make-up on their eyes, Jasdero's eyeliner accentuated his eye lashes making his eyes look bigger and the one known as Devit's eyeliner was just a horizontal line slightly passing his eye socket.

"So you two are Devit and Jasdero, the Noah of Bonds. .Otherwise known as Jasdevi when you two are combined" She replied, still pointing her guns at their faces. Her cerulean eyes were narrowed into menacing slits as she glared them down,

"Oh, so you know about us? Guess we must be pretty famous, huh?"

"Famous! Famous! Hiii~!" Repeated Jasdero, they unlocked the safety on their revolvers and pointed them to her.

"Come one, girly. If you put your guns down, maybe we'll even take you on a date. Sound good?" Chuckled Devit teasingly, she lowered her guns but not her guard,

"I'm lowering guns because I want to talk, not because of some stupid date." She said threateningly. Although she appeared angry, her inner self was crying like a child out of fear to the Noah before her. She had heard they were strong but she never knew how strong. They lowered their guns as well as if inviting her to continue.

"Abel. Do you know him? Or as he's now known, the Noah of Suffering?" She inquired calmly now, her fingers were still shakily resting on the triggers.

"Drop your guns and we might just talk." Said Devit as his eyes went from her guns to the floor and then to her blue eyes. Damn, was she beautiful and she was totally his type. Deadly, gorgeous, threatening, and she had an amazing figure to boot. And he could tell his brother was thinking the same thing because his eyes were locked on hers in fascination. They brought back to reality when she kicked her guns away,

"Now talk. You know him. Tell me where he is."

"What is he to you?" Mocked Devit, '_Let's see what her tipping point is._' He thought playfully, he received an approving giggle from his brother next to him. Before he knew it she crossed the distance between them in two long and angry strides, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level which wasn't too low seeing as he wasn't much taller than her,

"He's my twin. Tell me where he is, now!" She demanded,

'_So that's her tipping point, and she's fun to play with! Man, we're gonna get a kick out of this._' He thought playfully,

"You wanna see him so bad?" He asked, chuckling at her audacity to come so near to a Noah when she was clearly scared out of her wits. He felt her fear the moment she had her guns pressed against the back of their heads. His question clearly threw her off, seeing as her grip on his shirt loosened slightly.

"You wanna see your brother right? Hiii~" Giggled Jasdero once more,

'_Has that guy ever had a serious minute in his life? Is that all he ever does? Giggle?_' She thought, she mentally shook her head from the distractions and narrowed her eyes further,

"Where are you getting at, Noah?" She hissed, emphasizing the last word angrily. She was so focused on the brother in her clutches that she forgot about Jasdero and didn't realize him creeping up behind her,

"You wanna see him so bad? Why not come and visit him for yourself?"

"Wait, what?" Before she could register the thought her vision faded to black and she collapsed against the Noah in front of her,

"I think the Earl will give us a fine reward for this beauty, eh Dero?" He chuckled as he swung the unconscious female over his shoulders. His brother nodded enthusiastically and the two began to go home, but not before crushing the Innocence that first brought the three to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Yourself for Me in the Mirror,

Tie a Black Rose into Your Hair.

Ten Black Roses.

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Chapter 2:

She sat in the darkness of her mind, trying to remember why she was thrown into the dark she despised so much. Oh right, the two Noah from before. She stood looking into a mirror where she saw herself, she was fairly pale for someone who worked a lot outdoors. Her cerulean blue eyes were desolate, the vivacious cobalt orbs had lost all luster when her brother was first taken from her by the Black Order she faithfully serves today. The life returned when she was reunited with him and became an exorcist to fight alongside him, they've been together for as long as she could remember and when he left to join the Order she plummeted head first into a never ending depression that worsened when her mother died and when her stepfather turned her into an Akuma.

She had always hated her birth father, although a big part of her miraculously loved him, she still resented him for what he did to her brother, her mother, and her. Her brother, Abel, and her were born illegitimately to their mother and her half brother. One night they both drank too much and became too intimate. To prevent her children from growing up bullied by other children she married the man she so shamefully had children with. It was one of her biggest self-sacrifices.

When Alice was nine years old she already knew how to take care of her brother and herself. Her mother had been working two jobs while their father wasted the money on pitiful attempts to gamble. Their father would always come home drunk and would always hurt them and their mother, yet she still felt some compassion towards the man who contributed in giving her life. All her affection for him shattered when she walked in on him and another woman; she yelled at her father mercilessly, calling him every bad word in recorded history. That woman would later on be revealed as his three-year girlfriend and six month fiancée. Alice grabbed her father by his shirt and pushed him out of the house along with the woman he was with, saying that is he were ever to "Rear your ugly head around here, I'll rip your heart out you dirty old coot!" Words she lives by each and every day.

She stood in front of the mirror watching as all these memories and so many more flashed by in the cheval glass in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they did every night, she threw her fist at the pier glass and shattered the nightmares and memories. Until the entire room around her became a giant mirror showing her what she tries so desperately to forget.

"Are you really sure you want me to do this?" Asked a thirteen year old Alice, her hair was long and pulled into a low pony tail. The young man standing in front of her nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Don't cry, ok? I'm gonna make all the bad memories go away." She said as she brought his head up to look at her, they were the same height and identical in everyway. Only that she was a female copy of him, and he was a male copy of her.

"Where will they go when they leave?" He asked her as he wiped his childish tears away. She knew where they would go, but if she told him he wouldn't have let her help him,

"They'll be gone forever. Now close your eyes and relax." She pressed her forehead against his as she had one hand pressing his head against hers and the other cupping his cheek. And in a painful rush, his worst nightmares, fears, and memories all became hers. Leaving him to be free of his pains and sorrows forever.

Alice watched as the bad memories she took from him all flooded into her mind at once, every cut, every suicidal thought, every tear, every drop of blood shed. She wanted to scream as they swarmed through her head. Her brain was throbbing violently against her skull as she gripped her head tightly thinking it would explode because of the pressure. Tears streamed down her face in rivers as the pain tore through her body and mind, until she collapsed and began shaking violently and then she opened her eyes.

She was no longer in the hell of her subconscious, but in a reality she was numbly comfortable with. She was lying in a queen size bed with red linens and a luxurious canopy, the room was big and had a big closet on the far right corner in the back. The bed she was in was in the left corner away from the door. There was another door a few feet from where her bed was, she assumed it to be a bathroom with a rather luxurious setup. Seeing as her room was aristocratically decorated; there were beautiful armoires and a desk in the left corner with a vast collection of books decorating the shelves. She found herself to be in a fetal position clutching her head and crying,

"So, that's why I stopped sleeping…" She mused aloud to herself, she wiped her tears away vigorously as she pulled the covers back. She found herself to be in a creamy pink nightgown that stopped mid-thigh with frills on the top and the bottom, the straps were also decorated with those same frills. She ran a hand through her hair only to be stopped by a bow strapped to the right side of her hair which stopped right before her thrice pierced ear while the left side of her hair brushed past her ear in straight layers.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself, her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door,

"Pardon me, Miss. But the Earl has requested your presence." Said a female voice from the other side of the door, '_The Earl?_'

"Please tell him that I respectfully decline." She replied kindly,

"It's not a request, Miss, it's an order." Replied the female sternly, Alice groaned,

"I don't have anything to wear though… I mean I know he's my enemy and all but I don't want to give the wrong impression either way…" She grumbled to herself. The maid came in and closed the door behind her, handing her a pile of folded clothes. When Alice carefully undid the careful creases she realized it was the clothes she'd been wearing earlier, only clean but her jacket was no where to be found. Before she could say thank you or ask where her jacket was the maid had already left. She shrugged and began changing into her clothes,

"Let's see what the Millennium Earl has to say."

* * *

This chapter is a bit of a... history lesson about the siblings in this story. Their relationship is really tight that they'd do anything for each other, now you know a little bit more about them. I know I already wrote something like this in my other D. Gray-Man fanfiction (that I'm discontinuing) but here's there back story: Abel and Alice are the bastard children of their mom and her half-brother, birth-dad (Aaron) was always cruel to their son, Abel, but was nicer to Alice seeing as she was his baby girl. Rosaline (their mom) is already pissed off at her half-brother (Alice and Abel's Birth-father) because he got what she wanted from their dad, regardless of the fact that he was her father's bastard child, instead of her. But during his marriage with their mom he was having relations with another woman and had a child who turned out to be an innocence accommodator (fate is a cruel maiden, isn't she?) and ended up joining the Black Order. Abel knows that Alice hates his existence, so to avoid being charged for murder he didn't tell her. Even though their father drove Abel into a point of suicide, a deep part of her still loves him even though she forces herself not to. So, yeah, that's their story. Does it make sense? If it doesn't feel free to send me a message and I'd be more than happy to explain. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Yourself for Me in the Mirror,

Tie a Black Rose into Your Hair.

Ten Black Roses.

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Chapter 3:

She carefully stepped through the halls with a heightened guard. She stopped and considered running but to where? It's not like she knew where the front door was. Was there even a front door? She looked down at her boots,

'_This could really be your only chance to get your brother back. If you can, is it possible? Of course it is. But what if things go wrong? Will I be able to defend myself from the Millennium Earl? I mean I can take his Akuma even his level twos and maybe one Noah but what if all of the Clan of Noah show up to his aide? I'd be done for!_' She thought to herself as she fidgeted with the ring on her left thumb,

'_Don't be silly, Ally, you may be of use to them so why would they kill you? Oh right, I'm an exorcist. Ugh, why do things have to be so complicated?_' She groaned aloud to herself as she shoved her gloved hands deep into her pockets. Her pants were black but open on the sides seeing as the guns tattooed on her hips were also a part of her innocence, the sides were open but tied loosely together. They were open all the way down to where her pants ended a little past the ankle, but they were covered by black mid-shin boots. She finally stopped in front of a door and moved her hand to knock, her hand was trembling lightly,

'_No in hell am I gonna give him the satisfaction of my fear._' She growled to herself she took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

"Come in, dear." Came his voice from the other side of the door, she took another deep breath and opened the door, closing it behind her as she came in.

"Ah, you must be Alice, correct? I've heard a lot about you from my Noah and my Akuma, they tell me you're one of the order's strongest, is that right?"

"I suppose. I've never heard it said to my face but maybe." She replied coolly, she realized that her fears vanished the moment she stepped into the strange room,

"Devit and Jasdero tell me you've come to see your brother."

"Retrieve. I've come here to get my brother." She replied sharply, his strangely pointed ears lowered slightly,

"Aw, now you know I can't let you do that." He said with mock sympathy, "But I can let you stay here with him, as you can see we've already separated a room for you—"

"With all due respect, I'm not interested. I just want to take him and leave. The order doesn't even know I'm here. As far as they're concerned, I'm a wanted fugitive who busted one of their prime captives out of prison."

"Really? Now that's very interesting and who was that prime captive?"

"My brother, that's why I came here to get him back."

"I'm afraid that's a no can do, Alice. And when her offered you to stay here it wasn't much of an offer, more of an order. You've taken plenty of orders right?" Said a girl who was now standing next to him in his rocking chair, she had purple-blue spiked hair and the same amber eyes, grey skin, and seven crosses as the rest of the Noah. She was wearing a sort of uniform the shirt was white and long sleeved, the sleeves had a bell shape so they opened up at her hands. She was also wearing a short skirt with thigh-high pink and purple striped socks.

"I don't take orders from anyone, I consider suggestions. If I like it, I do it if I don't then too bad for you." She replied haughtily to the young teen, clearly offended by her rude remark. The teen smirked,

"Come now, Road, no need to be so rude." Said a male voice from behind Alice, she turned ninety degrees so that she could look at both the Millennium Earl and the new Noah behind her. She bit her tongue to keep the gasp from escaping her pink lips, he was beautiful. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that was loosely tucked into his pants, he had shoulder length hair that was pushed back into a makeshift ponytail. His golden eyes seemed to glow brighter to her,

'_I've seen him before… but where…?_' She thought to herself, as she looked at him trying to read him,

"You're no fun, Tyki." Pouted the girl named Road,

'_Tyki… Tyki Mikk? I've read about him before somewhere, or maybe Lavi told me something about him._' She thought,

"It wasn't an offer it was me being nice. You have no choice but to stay here, we hope you'll find your new home to be to your liking." Smiled the Earl through his teeth, her blood began to boil under her pale skin. Her fists were clenched tightly,

"Look I don't care what I'm going to be doing, where is my god damn brother?" She seethed,

"No need to get so angry, Tyki's going to take you to him." Replied the Earl, "I like your spunk; you're not scared of me or my precious Noah. You must've certainly been a powerful exorcist, you wouldn't mind handing over your innocence now would you?"

"Even if I were deranged enough to do something as ridiculous as that, good luck trying to find a way to obtain it." She replied, as she turned on the ball of her heel towards the door. She walked past Tyki and threw the door open irately,

"You coming or what?" She asked over her shoulder, Tyki looked towards the Millennium Earl who nodded at him. He bowed respectively and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He began to walk in front of the haughty female and led her to a door. She forced her flaring temper to go down,

"I don't understand this is the room I just came from before visiting the Millennium Earl." She inquired politely,

'_Well, that was a shocking change of character._' He thought,

"I'm fully aware of that, Miss Alison." He replied politely, she felt oddly comfortable around him,

"Just Alice, my brother calls me Ally but my closest friends call me Flower. For the life of me I can't imagine why but I became comfortable with it." She replied just as kindly, although she felt comfortable around him she was still worried about the fact that she felt so secure around him. He chuckled,

"Maybe it's because you're as sweet as a flower, although I see you more as a rose, you're beautiful but your thorns tend to be deadly." He complimented suavely, she blushed lightly and smiled sweetly,

"Well, your brother is right through the door, I'd like to learn more about you, Alice. I hope we got some time to get to know each other better." He said as he took a deep bow, and walked away. She smiled to herself,

'_At the Order, they taught us that all Noah were really mean and evil people… why didn't those two Noah kill me before?'_ She thought as she gripped the golden handle, turning it slowly, '_Maybe they aren't as bad as we were taught to believe._' She pushed the door open nervously; she walked in and closed it behind her. Her eyes began to sting as she turned around slowly. Amber eyes bet cerulean in a wave of longing and nostalgia, she walked up to him and placed her pale and shaky hand on his grey cheek. The tears began to overflow as she took a strand of his jet-black hair between her unsteady fingers,

"Hey there Ally," He took in a shaky breath, "It's been a while hasn't it?" Tears ran down his cheeks, she traced the crosses on his forehead and let out a quivery sob,

"I know Abel, I know." She replied, she brought him into a tight hug and pressed his head tightly against her shoulder. She gripped his shirt tightly as she buried her face into his neck,

"Oh God, this is all my fault. If I would've been there you wouldn't be a Noah and everything would be fine." She sobbed heavily,

"No, don't talk like that. This isn't your fault; in fact, I don't think this is anyone's fault. Maybe it's the God we served so freely, or maybe fate is just a cruel maiden." He replied resting his chin on her shoulders, pressing her head against his shoulders in turn. He ran his grey fingers soothingly through her dark umber hair; she trembled with each sob that tore through her lips,

"It's not your fault, so please don't blame yourself." He breathed into her ear; tears ran down his cheeks and slid onto her shoulders. She gripped handfuls of his shirt tightly in a white-knuckle grip,

"Oh God… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"I am too, Ally… Me too…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss Yourself for Me in the Mirror,

Tie a Black Rose into Your Hair.

Ten Black Roses.

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Chapter 4:

Devit and Jasdero stood in front of a queen size bed with red velvet covers; they watched the siblings hold each other as they slept. Abel held her close with his back to the door as his arms completely enveloped her frame, bringing her close against his form. The two brothers looked at each other and smiled deviously, quickly coming up with a plan to disturb their sweet peace.

"Jasdevi, get out of here." Grumbled Abel between clenched teeth, Alice clamped her eyes shut to try and close everything off.

"We weren't going to do anything bad!" Argued Devit,

"Oh really? Then why are you here?"

"We just wanted to talk to the new girl."

"Nothing bad, hiii~" Completed the blonde brother with his signature giggle, Abel looked over his shoulders warily, pressing Alice tighter against him.

"Earl's orders." Added Devit, a flash of anger passed Abel's eyes as he reluctantly sat up, gently shaking his sister,

"Come on, Ally, wake up. Devit and Jasdero want to talk to you, Earl's orders."

"I'm awake and yes I heard." She replied not opening her eyes, Abel got up and went to the door. He glared at Devit and Jasdero,

"If you do anything, I swear, I'll come in here and beat the living hell out of you. Got it?" He growled, he walked through the door and closed it behind him. Devit and Jasdero looked at each other and grinned. They jumped onto her bed and lay down besides her, sandwiching her between them.

"What do you guys want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She grumbled irately,

"Oh come on! We just want to talk, honest!"

"Jasdevi wants to get to know Alice, that's all, hiii~" Giggled Jasdero, she bit her tongue to keep the corners of her lips to lift into a smile at their childishness. She turned onto her back,

"What do you guys want to know?" She mumbled, without even bothering to put up a fight; she felt exhausted from her sobbing fit seeing as she hasn't cried like that since she was a child. The brothers exchanged a look of juvenile excitement, they both propped themselves up on one elbow simultaneously,

"Everything!" They chorused, she sighed,

"Give me on good reason why I should. You are Noah after all, and by nature I'm against you." She replied haughtily as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Well," Began Devit as he sat up and hung his right arm loosely around her shoulders, with his left he put his golden gun to her left temple,

"We can kill you, hiii~" Giggled Jasdero as he hung his left arm around her shoulders and putting his golden gun to her right temple with his right hand.

"So? Besides, if you do," She nodded to the door, "I don't think my brother out there would like that. I also don't think the Millennium Earl would like that either, wouldn't you agree?" She replied challengingly as if saying, 'Pull the trigger and watch what happens.'

"We don't care." Chuckled Devit,

"So what if you guys can kill me? So, can the rest of the world. You think that just because you're Noah I'll be especially scared of your death threats? Ha! You make me laugh." The two brothers exchanged a look of bewilderment and acceptance,

"That's an interesting way to look at things, Alice." Said a charming voice from the doorway. The three shot their heads towards the door and saw Tyki leaning against the doorframe,

"Breakfast is ready." He said simply, Devit and Jasdero shot up and ran out the door excitedly pushing Alice down in the process, she lay there in a surprised daze. He chuckled and walked over to her and offered her his hand, she looked into his golden eyes and then to his hand. She took it hesitantly and he pulled her up but a little too hard, she accidentally stumbled onto him,

"Oh sorry." She apologized smiling sheepishly; she slapped herself mentally. '_What is going on? Why am I so damn comfortable?_'

"I hope they didn't cause you any trouble." He inquired politely,

"Oh no not at all." She replied just as kindly. '_Is he just being nice to me or does he actually care? …Ha! Don't kid yourself, Alice; he's a Noah, by nature he hates you. So, maybe he's being forced to be so nice to you._' He released her hand,

"I have a question, if you don't mind my asking." She said before he turned to walk out of the room,

"Yes, breakfast is actually ready. I wasn't just saying that to get them off of you." He chuckled, she laughed lightly in response,

"No, it's not about that." She replied. His eyebrows rose slightly in a sort of shock but also in curiosity as well, "Why-Why are you being so… polite or nice to me? Is the Earl making you do it? Because if he is then you can drop it when he's not around, I don't mind."

"Before it was because he was forcing me but now it's because you interest me, especially with what you said earlier. I'm sure you got the twins' attention with that too." He replied,

"It's not everyday that a Noah hears that," he paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair, "Usually when we threaten someone like that, they always give in to our demands. No one's ever stood up to us like that, you're a very interesting character and I'd like to get to know more about you."

"Oh wow, thanks." She chuckled shyly, her eyes shifted from his to her brother standing in the doorway with a smile on his face,

"You put them in their place but for now. They're probably planning something to get back at you now, you better watch your back, Ally." Chuckled her brother from the door as he walked into the room. She smiled widely as he walked over and grabbed her hand. As they walked out Tyki followed behind watching the twins with a careful eye,

"You're a very interesting girl indeed Alice. Hopefully you won't irritate the Earl, it'd truly be a shame to see such a beautiful girl be thrown away." He mused to himself as he watched her hips sway to and fro with each step she took, he smirked to himself and forced his eyes from her rear to her back and finally to the asymmetrical chestnut locks. Her shoulders were held up with pride and confidence, he was impressed considering her situation. When they got to the dining room they all noticed that there wasn't a seat saved for her,

"So that's how it's going to be, eh?" She growled under her breath, she walked next her brother proudly and stood behind his chair. Tyki never took his eyes off of her, completely fascinated by her unusual behavior.

"Aw, I bet you're hungry. It's too bad you can't eat anything." Smiled Road mock-innocently testing the new waters.

"Oh no need to worry about me, I've gone days without eating so this isn't anything new." Replied Alice with a smile, so far the waters look to be pretty decent.

"What do you mean you've gone days without eating?" Asked Abel Angrily, Alice looked around,

"Oh what? Oh, no worries. You weren't there so it's cool."

"No, it's absolutely not cool." He seethed, "And on top of that, you never _'sleep_. One day you're body's going to fail on you."

"Ha! And yet, it has yet to do so."

"I did say one day, didn't I?" He chuckled as he took a bite of an apple sitting in a fruit bowl in the center of the table. Abel was sitting at the end of the table, adjacent from the Millennium Earl although far away. Devit and Jasdero were sitting on the right side of the table along with a particularly large Noah,

'_That must be the one known as Skin. Komui told me about him once, courtesy of bookman and Lavi._' On the left Road was sitting the closest to the Earl while Tyki sat closest to Abel, Road was resting her legs against the table with a large book in her lap,

"Hey you. You're smart right?" She asked Alice,

"Depends on what you want from me." She replied chuckling. The waters are looking a little better.

"I need help on my math homework, I don't need help actually. Do it for me, will you?"

"It's too hard to do yourself?" She asked,

"Yeah, so get to it."

"Not for such a sour kid, I won't."

"Excuse me?" The atmosphere shifted slightly,

"Don't be stupid, Alice. Just do the damn homework." Whispered Abel to his apparently rebellious sister,

"No, why should I? Just because some 'super human' told me to? I refuse to be someone's pet just because they have some advantage over me." She replied loud enough for the Noah sitting at the table to hear. These waters are absolutely perfect.

"You _do _know I can hurt you right?" Chuckled Road darkly,

"Go ahead, give me your worst. I'm not doing anything for you or for anyone for that matter, I don't care what you do." She replied challengingly, suddenly sharp candles began to hang around Road,

"Believe me, you don't want to play this game."

"I've played it before, what's one more time going to do?" She chuckled just as darkly,

"Alright you two, that's enough." Came the Millennium Earl from the head of the table, "Alice, you're clearly an incredible young lady. You have absolutely no fear towards my Noah or any pain for that matter. I say you've earned your spot at our table." As soon as he said those words a butler came and set up a plate and a chair for her next to her brother,

"Not only have you earned your spot at out table, but you've also earned your spot among us as an equal." He replied as he motioned for her to sit down, she sat down looking at him confusedly,

"So… am I to understand that was some sort of test?" She inquired, Road nodded with a genuine smile,

"I really like you, you seem really cool. I hope we can be good friends." She said excitedly but calmly at the same time. Alice looked at her brother inquisitively; he just shrugged his shoulders and put his arms behind his head nonchalantly. She punched his shoulder roughly,

"I'll get you for that." She glared; she looked down at her hands awkwardly unaware of what to do. "Well, uh, thanks I guess…"

"Welcome to the family, Alice." He said happily. She bowed her head respectfully and smiled politely, she looked to her brother and with their world famous silent communication,

'_What did I just get myself into?_' She asked her brother with her expressive cerulean eyes,

'_A nightmare for whence there's no waking up from._' He replied with his amber orbs, he reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze in which she squeezed back shakily.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Yourself for Me in the Mirror,

Tie a Black Rose into Your Hair.

Ten Black Roses.

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Chapter 5:

She was sitting on the edge of her bed as her head rested in her hands, her eyes went from the locked door to the desk and the library surrounding it to the closet and the bathroom,

"Am I really going to be staying here?" She asked herself, she kicked off her boots and socks. She walked over to the closet and opened the doors; the vast number of clothes and shoes that took up space in the seemingly small closet shocked her.

"I shouldn't really be surprised, with them anything is possible." She mumbled as she browsed through the numerous shirts, skirts, dresses, and shoes. "No pants, eh? Road must've picked the clothes." She looked from the closet to the bathroom; she walked over and shuddered lightly as her felt made contact with the marble tiles of the lavatory. She looked to her right and noticed the large mirror above the sink, she watched as the female in the glass looked back at her with the same intensity. She turned her back to the girl in the mirror and looked at the shower and bathtub that were next to each other, she turned once again and examined her appearance,

"Well, I guess I _could_ use a bath…" She trailed off as she walked over to the closet adjacent to the bathroom; she stood there for a good half hour trying to pick something she liked. She ended up grabbing a black skirt and a white button-up shirt. She walked over to the armoire and opened one of the drawers and was shocked to find underwear neatly folded,

"Wait… How would they know what my size is…" She asked trailing off, she blushed a deep shade of red and grabbed a random pair. She opened the drawer beneath it and saw that there were a lot knee high to thigh high striped socks folded neatly as well. She closed the drawer and chose to go with the socks she was wearing before,

"Why not? It's not like anyone cares, right?" She picked up her boots and with the clothes in her hand she went to the bathroom and placed them neatly on the hooded toilet. She closed the door behind her and turned to pull her shirt over her head, each muscle of her back moving together gracefully with the simple movement. She unclipped the button on her pants and pushed them down her slender legs, she stepped out of them and looked at herself in the mirror. She shrugged and unclipped her bra and tossed it aside, revealing the firm C-cup breasts hidden beneath the piece of clothing. Finally she slid her underwear down her legs and stepped out of them and into the shower after placing all her clothes neatly in a corner. She sighed contently as the hot water went through her hair and ran down her body, she spread the water over her body before leaning down and picking up the shampoo and lathering it into her hair,

"Wow, they have really good taste." She said to herself happily as she finished getting the shampoo out of her hair and putting the conditioner afterwards. While she was in a heightened state of relaxation she wasn't aware of the two brothers outside,

"Of course we have good taste, well you picked out the shampoo and hair stuff right?" Asked Devit to his brother Jasdero,

"I did a good job, she's going to smell like flowers when she's done! Hiii~" He giggled proudly, Devit chuckled,

"I have an idea for how we can get back at her for making us look like idiots before!" He brought his brother down and whispered into his ear, his golden eyes widened with mischief as he grinned from ear to ear. Devit opened the door quietly and tip-toed inside and leaned against the bathroom counter while his brother sat quietly along with him, they grinned at each other and began to think of cold water pouring onto her. And with a pop the showerhead began to gradually turn cold, the suppressed chuckles as Alice stepped away from the cold water trying to hide away from it.

"Cold water? Aw, what?" She sighed disappointedly; she stretched out her leg to hoping that by some miracle it would be warm again, "Holy GOD! That's really, really, cold!" She shrieked to herself. The brothers looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear, completely and totally proud of their successful revenge. "Damn it, and I still have soap on my back…" She paused, "I guess I'll just have to suck it up for at least five seconds… Well, here we go." She stepped into the rain of the ice-cold water; she jumped and began to squeal, once she finished washing off the remainder of the soap she turned it off and breathed in shakily, the two brothers bit their tongues to keep from bursting into laughter,

"I have _never_ had to take a shower in such cold water!" She shrieked to herself, she opened the blurred glass door and stepped out. She was shaking lightly as she was hunched over trying to preserve some heat in her body; she stretched out her arm and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she straightened out she realized that she had an audience of two watching her every move, their gold eyes were wide, their mouths were agape, and their faces were beet red. Devit shook his head clear of the wonderful physique he just saw,

"And that's what you get when you make a fool out of us." He proclaimed proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk, Jasdero still had a deep blush on his cheeks but still managed to giggle. Alice's sky blue eyes were still wide and she seemed to be frozen in place, Devit cocked his head curiously and walked in front of the wet female,

"Hello? Anyone home?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, Jasdero got off of the counter and walked over her and did the same as his brother,

"Get out, right now. Or I swear to God I will break your god damn necks." She seethed, her face was a deep red with an embarrassed pout nestled on her features, Devit laughed and got up in her face,

"Oh yeah? Well, make me leave." Her embarrassed expression changed into one of anger, she got behind them and pushed them out of her bathroom through her door and out into the hall. Tyki froze in place as he saw the twins being pushed out by a very furious female,

"If you guys _ever_ do that again, I'll rip your fucking heart out. Do you understand?" She growled venomously, Devit and Jasdero were laughing uncontrollably. Tyki stood and watched the scene play out before him, but he was more attentive to the towel-wearing female who was so angry. He followed each drop of water that rolled down her shoulders and down to her breasts; he stared at the chestnut locks that were plastered to her neck and face, he watched as the drops of water rolled down her slender legs and onto the floor. Amber met cerulean, as he politely looked away,

"That's Jasdevi for you." He chuckled as he turned his head,

"Yeah well, it's a little irritating." She replied angrily, she looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the towel, she squeaked and ran back into her room and locked the door behind her. He remained outside, smiling as he remembered the half naked figure standing in the doorway.

"That's something you don't see everyday." He mused to himself with an amused grin.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, I ran into a bit of a block. I kind of have no idea who she'll end up pairing up with in the end but you'll see, I like her, I think she's cool. I'm quite proud of her cx I hope you guys liked it! There's definitely more to come! I'll try to update whenever I can but I'm going to be busy these next few days so, I might not update anytime soon but I'll still try to! Stay posted! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

There was a light knock on the door ebony door of Alice's room, interrupting her thoughts and daydreams. She fluttered her eyes to clear them of the thoughts that were previously swimming through her mind. She got up and opened the door surprised to see an Akuma dressed as a maid at her door,

"The Millennium Earl has requested me to take you to him." She said taking a deep bow Alice nodded slowly but understandingly. The maid turned on her heel and began to lead her to the room where he was in at the moment. She stopped and bowed to Alice once more and opened the door for, Alice bowed her head in turn and stepped through the open door. She was shocked to find all the Noah and the Millennium Earl sitting at the dining room table without any food on the table,

"Alison, it's so good to see you." Welcomed the Earl, she bowed her head respectively. This was going against her instincts completely, the innocence beneath her skin burned with a dying urge to cleanse the room of the Noah and the Akuma. "I have an assignment for you." Her eyebrows rose inquisitively; interrupting her mind's cinematic display,

"Oh um, alright… what is it?"

"I heard that there was an exorcist you constantly got into arguments with. Is this true?" He asked, she nodded slowly, "Well, I don't care for your history together but I need a favor of you."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to get any information out of him on the movement of the exorcists."

"Ha! That's easier said than done!" She retorted, "I'm a wanted fugitive, it doesn't matter who he is, he'll still tackle me and take me away. But as I've heard it lately, orders are 'shoot to kill'." She added, the Noah looked shocked themselves, "Like, I said, easier said than done."

"They would turn against their own so easily? How sad." Interjected Tyki shaking his head disapprovingly,

"It's a shame really, seeing how strong you are. If you really can't talk to him then bring him here, I'll have Road get the information out." Said the Millennium Earl,

"Only thing is that I've argued with a lot of exorcists, I never really got along with most of them." She explained as she began to walk around the table of gathered Noah, "If you have a picture and a name, it would help me." The Earl pulled out a deck of cards and pulled one from the top, he slid the card across the table to where she had stopped walking. She picked up the card and a look of fury passed her features,

"Him. You want _this_ son of a bitch?" She seethed as she slammed the card on the table, startling her brother and Devit and Jasdero. If she startled anyone else, they wouldn't have shown it.

"I take it you know him?"

"Know him? I hate him! If it weren't for Abel, _that_ bastard's blood would've been spilled across the walls." She growled,

'_Who knew she was capable of such rage._' Thought Devit as he watched her with a wary eye, he could faintly hear the rushed beat of her heart against her chest cavity. He could see her shoulders rise and fall with each enraged breath she took; her somewhat friendly blue eyes became hard with pure vexation,

"In fact, I'll gladly bring him to you. I don't care how but I'll bring him to your feet." She grumbled angrily,

"I'm happy to hear that, Alice. I'm sending Devit and Jasdero with you to make sure you don't kill him, I need him alive, Alison." He replied, emphasizing the last part. "But, I need him beat enough to talk, think you can manage that?"

"Of course I can. Just who do you think I am?"

"I'm happy to hear that. You three will be leaving tonight, any questions? No? Good."

Devit and Jasdero walked behind Alice, keeping a wary eye on her. Devit was so shocked by all of her raw fury that she had left a grand impression on him as well as his brother. She was walking cautiously, her eyes kept darting around to see if there were any exorcists in the area that could recognize her. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater that had an open back with two straps that crossed each other in an 'X' shape; she was wearing the same tank top as she was wearing before. Devit and Jasdero carefully watched the contours of her back move as her hips swayed with each step she took, the snow crunched beneath her boots as they made their way through the bustling streets of Germany to find their target exorcist.

"So, what's your grudge against this guy?" Asked Devit breaking the silence, she took a deep breath and sighed slowing her pace so that she was walking between them.

"He's my half-brother. My father was in a relationship with another woman and as it turned out, he had a kid with her making the child my half-brother. The whole time he was with my mother he was with another woman, he already had a child, a house, everything." She explained, "That's why I hate him so much."

"I was really surprised, Me, Devi, Tyki and the Earl have been following you for a long time and we've never seen you so mad."

"Haha, yeah sorry about that. I just, lose complete control of my temper when I see him." She replied. She playfully bumped his shoulder with her own, "Sorry, if I startled you." She smiled. A roaring fire consumed her arm,

'_It must be the innocence reacting against his Noah genes._' She thought to herself as she flinched internally. She burned every time she'd touch her brother or any other Noah for that matter, her Innocence was against the Noah so if she'd touch them it'd react and burn her, trying to snap her back to the reality that they are her natural enemy. She kept her smile on her face and allowed it to slowly fade so as not to look suspicious, she's always been exceedingly good at hiding her emotions.

"Well, to be honest, we've seen you get pretty pissed but never like that. Which is why I wonder how you managed to be an exorcist, you'd be better off a Noah." Said Devit, she shrugged dismissing the subject,

"The pain isn't worth it." She replied simply, they looked at her,

"Wait, what?" They inquired simultaneously; their words came out in a puff of condensation in the cold air of the cold German winter,

"Before my brother became a Noah, we had a special bond in which I knew what he was feeling and he knew what I was feeling, much like you two. So, when he went through the transition I felt everything. From the ridiculously high fever to the ripping pain, even if I wanted to be a Noah, the pain isn't worth it." She explained,

"You said before he was a Noah, don't you still have that bond?" Asked Jasdero, she shook her head,

"It's very faint on my end; I'm not too sure about him. I still feel his pain but that's about it. I'm not sure if it's the fact that my innocence is preventing that bond or if it's his genes that are pushing me away." She stopped abruptly, stopping Devit and Jasdero as well. She lifted up her hand and pointed at a man sitting with a woman and two children,

"Is that him?" Asked Devit, she nodded. Her blue eyes darted to the three exorcists sitting in tables surrounding him, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Both he and Jasdero were beginning to walk in the general direction before she grabbed their arms and yanked them into an alley,

"Are you crazy? Did you _not_ see the three exorcists sitting around him?" She whispered angrily, "We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention to ourselves." She poked her head out and saw a little girl walking in her direction,

"Stay here." She whispered demandingly, she stepped out from the shadows and walked in front of the little girl,

"Hey sweetie, could you do me a really big favor?" She asked sweetly, the child looked at her hesitantly, "Do you see that man over there at that table?" She pointed to their target, the little girl nodded, "Can you tell him that Ally wants to meet him here? I'll give you money for a cookie." The little girl nodded enthusiastically, Alice took out her wallet and handed the girl five dollars. She beamed and skipped over to the cafe. Alice walked back into the Alley,

"I need you guys on the roofs above me ok? I lure him you grab him, you understand?" She said,

"You're not the boss of us!"

"No way!" Agreed Jasdero,

"No, I'm not the boss but I sure as hell will strangle you if you mess this up." She threatened angrily, "Honestly, what is it with these men now a days? Can't listen to a single word I say." She sighed irately,

"Ugh, fine. Do whatever the hell you want, just don't get in my way." She replied angrily, content with her answer the two Noah walked away, "They're little kids, I swear" She found a smile beginning to creep its way onto her lips but shook it off as quickly as it came, she leaned against the wall of the alley and waited for her half brother to show up. As she was waiting she began to hum a song and found herself occasionally looking up towards the roofs but as soon as she would catch herself she would avert her gaze. She looked back up at the entrance of the alley way, she sighed exasperatedly and began to walk towards the opening drawing her hood over her head. Before she stepped out her half brother walked into the alley way, the fire that her innocence created in her body cooled significantly around the exorcist, much to her displeasure.

"Well, well, look what the cat begrudgingly dragged in." Chuckled the older half-sibling,

"Good to see you too, Roger." She replied disdainfully, her arms folded across her chest.

"There must be some reason you wanted to see me, need I remind you you're a wanted fugitive and you should be dropping dead about… now." As if a queue two of the three exorcists came from the rooftops and tackled her down, she grunted as her body made an impact with the cold ground,  
'_Where the hell are those idiots?_' She asked herself exasperatedly, she struggled to reach for the guns on her hips beneath the weight of the two exorcists.

"You should've seen this coming, sister dear." Mocked the young man, with one final effort she reached her hips and the two guns tattooed on her hips appeared in her hands in a burst that sent the two exorcists on top of her, flying away. She quickly got up and had both guns pointed at her brother and the two exorcists, she was outnumbered and maybe outmatched.

"You know just as well as I do that those bullets won't kill us, they're made especially for Akuma alone." He said a slight tone of precaution in his voice.

"Care to prove that theory?" She inquired, pulling the trigger twice on the gun aimed at the two exorcists. Both bullets made an impact but no where serious, what was strange was that the same bullet wounds given to the two exorcists showed up on her body now consumed in the hottest fire hell could manage.

"What an interesting development, if you shoot a human with those guns you attain the same injury you gave. I wonder what'll happen if you kill a human, will you die as well." Mocked Roger, she released her guns and they went back to her hips but one of the swords from her back filled her hand and in the blink of an eye she had her brother pinned to the ground, sword at his throat.

"If I do, that kill shot have better been worth it." She panted, the pain of the injuries consuming even her judgment in cruel flames. Her half brother chuckled,

"You know, that act of pretending to be a little badass when you're really terrified or injured, has gotten really old, sis." He teased; she punched him roughly in the face. So hard, it knocked him unconscious. She panted and climbed off of him struggling to maintain balance; she leaned against the wall for support and looked at her injuries closely, she had a bullet wound in her thigh and her left shoulder. Her body immediately tensed when two shadows filled the alley, but when she realized who it was she relaxed but when she realized _it was _she tensed once more with a boiling anger,

"Jeez, what happened here?" Asked Devit as he looked around the Alley and saw the three unconscious exorcists, his amber eyes, along with Jasdero's, fell onto Ally and noticed her fury before her injuries.

"Where were you?" She seethed venomously,

"We got tired of waiting so we decided to take a walk; we knew you could handle it on your own." He replied cautiously,

"Oh really, well, did you have fun? Did you shake hands with the prime minister? Did you win a million dollars? Did you get a life supply of food? Because you better pray your stupid walk was damn worth it!" She yelled angrily, the two brothers began to laugh and her sarcastic rhetorical questions.

"I'm serious you two, you better friggin' pray that walk was worth what I'm gonna give you two when we get back!" She replied angrily, the blue in her eyes turned furious and dark,

"Oh yeah and what's that?" They chuckled simultaneously.

"A pissed off brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She was taken straight to her room where her brother tended to her wounds expertly and listened to her story of the two traitorous twins, he fought the urge to laugh when she told him the rhetorical questions she asked. She looked at him exasperated as though she couldn't believe he was laughing about that,

"Ok, I get it. It's funny but the overall picture isn't; they abandoned me to take a damn walk!" She laughed, he slowly halted his fit of chuckles long enough to finish attending to her wounds.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get more towels alright? I'll be right back, sassy pants." He chuckled getting off his knees and heading out the door. She sighed as she laid down slowly onto her bed, she told him everything except the new thing she learned about her innocence and about how every time she was touched by a Noah she wanted to scream. What was worse was that Jasdero carried her on his back on the way back to that Noah manor, so her body was on fire all over. How could she move past this, maybe by slowly getting used to it but for that she'd need to constantly be touched by a Noah? She was closest to that one because her brother was constantly holding her hand to the point that she got used to feeling the flame in her hand but not in the rest of her body. Maybe if she slept in bed with him her body would grow accustomed to the strange heat? It could work but what if he had an assignment to go on and she wasn't able to or wasn't allowed to go, then who would she lie with? Devit and Jasdero seemed like the next best option seeing as they're strangely comfortable with her, but she quickly shook the thought of it. How could she move past this?

"Is there something on your mind?" Asked Tyki from her doorway, her gaze flickered from her ceiling to his amber eyes,

"Just wondering if I should be concerned at how easily I handed my half brother over to you guys." She lied smoothly, a tactic she was alarmingly good at doing.

"Remind me, how'd you get those injuries? Last time I checked, exorcists didn't carry guns." He replied,

"Some exorcists put their innocence in their guns, completely unoriginal and boring if you ask me." She replied coolly, easily keeping pace with him.

"Whatever you say, just don't create a problem with this little 'secret' that you're hiding." He replied dismissively as he turned around and walked out the door again, she considered calling out after him and telling him her new discovery but bit her tongue instead. She sat up and met with Devit and Jasdero, who just walked into her room and closed the door behind them,

"Just so you know, we didn't really take a walk. We were still on the rooftop waiting to help you if you needed it." Explained Devit with a childish pout, his brother mirrored the same expression. She readied herself to argue with the but realized that she practically asked them to do that, she sighed in defeat,

"No, it's my fault. I told you stay out of the way and you did, miraculously. I should apologize for yelling at you like that." She replied,

"Ha! We should guilt trip people more often, looks like we're in the clear, Dero!" Exclaimed Devit, the puppy dog face completely vanished,

"It worked, it worked!" Giggled Jasdero, Alice gaped.

"I take _everything _I just said, back. That was low!" She exclaimed getting ready to throw her pillows at them,

"Yeah but it worked didn't it?" Teased Devit, "Besides, I don't think you want to take it back just yet."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" She asked, her temper rising almost to that of an unhappy child who didn't get what they wanted,

"Because if you do—"

"We'll tell everyone about your secret!" Said Jasdero completing Devit's sentence, not missing a step, her jaw would've fallen through the floor if she wasn't so good at composure.

"What secret?" She scoffed, lying skillfully.

"The one where if you hurt a human with your innocence,"

"You get the same injury!" Completed Jasdero once more,

"Wait what?" Came Abel from the doorway next to them, Alice's eyes darted back and forth between the twins to her brother. "Wait Ally, is that true?"

"You know how they talk, no way!" She replied, her carefully crafted mask slowly starting to crack,

"Yeah I know how they talk but when it comes to innocence they're always serious, even if it doesn't look like it." He replied, "You better be honest with me damn you."

"Oooohh! You're in trouble!" Said Jasdero childishly as his brother laughed next to him, she grabbed her pillows and threw them both at the laughing twins skillfully hitting them both in the face.

"Ok, yeah it's true but it's no big deal! I'll just… not do it again! See? Problem solved!" She replied trying to sound positive,

"No, not problem solved! Alison Marie Hunter, this is a huge deal! Why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed,

"Because it's my problem and not yours! I have to worry about it, not you." She replied,

"For God's sake, Alice, we're twins! We've always shared our problems!"

"That was before!"

"It's still the same!"

"No it's not! Abel, how can you say that? It's completely different now! Or would you like me to point out the differences?" She replied, her temper slowly starting to rise,

"I know what the differences are, but that doesn't mean our relationship has changed." His temper was slowly beginning to rise as well,

"You can't tell me it's the same as it was when we were kids, Abel, because if you do I'm afraid I have to shove some reality down your throat because it's not. When you were taken away from me by Roger we lost all contact, only until I joined you at the Order did we see each other again and it was really hard to build up our relationship again after that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you disappeared on me for two years and I didn't hear one damn word from you the whole time. You know, I'm starting to think you were happy when Roger took you to the Order."

"Yeah, I was. Because I was doing something to help people, you know why I couldn't talk to you."

"Yeah, I asked if that really did exist but no it doesn't. They said that an Exorcist who has family still living is more than welcome to talk to their family, it's only until they died that they didn't notify the family. You lied to me, Abel. Why?" Devit and Jasdero felt themselves growing smaller as they were looking back and forth between the arguments; both tempers were so high it could've changed the temperature in the room to at least one hundred degrees Fahrenheit.

"Well, why did you lie to me just now?" He barked back, she stood from the bed and her stance became one of defensiveness and anger,

"That has no relevancy to the question I just asked you, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you, _at least_, write me a letter?"

"You want the truth? Alright fine. I didn't write to you because you were getting really annoying. You were playing the roles of both our mother and our father, and it was really starting to piss me off. That's why I didn't write to you, because you annoyed me." She flinched at the venom in his words,

"I can't believe I came looking for some _jackass _who didn't even want me around in the first place!" She yelled in response; her eyes began to sting but she ignored it and pressed on, "God, you know, you're the _spitting image _of our real father. Hey, do you want to know why you don't remember your childhood? Because I took those memories away from you! Would you also like to know why I did that? Because they were painful, you cut yourself every night, you'd cry yourself to sleep every night because of how much of an asshole our birth father was to you. And because I was worried about you and because I cared about you, I tried to find a way to take those memories away from you and I did. Now I have them, I live them everyday. And this is the fucking thanks I get?" She replied offended, she slowly moved towards the door completely forgetting Devit and Jasdero's presence,

"You did that… for me?"

"No, I did it in the name of God; yes I fucking did that for you! And what did I just get? A slap in the fucking face from the person I did that for. God forbid I find a way to undo it, because if I do you're going to wake up that night screaming and crying and ready to kill yourself because that's how I've felt every morning I woke up for the past ten years. So you know what, you're _fucking _welcome!" She yelled as she slammed the door to her room shut and stormed down the hall. Devit and Jasdero exchanged glances and slowly walked out the room leaving Abel to collect his thoughts, the two walked quickly down the hall trying to find Alice. It didn't take long until they finally caught up with her,

"Do you even know where you're going?" Asked Devit, trying to lighten her mood,

"If we were alone, I would've pinned you to that wall by the throat. I don't mean to make threats but I'm _really_ fucking angry right now, so before I officially start doing so, I'll ask you to stop." She seethed; Devit and Jasdero could hear her heart pounding against her chest cavity. Her breath started slowly increasing and her eyes were prickling again, Jasdero quickly noticed and stood in front of her and held her by the shoulders. Her expression changed from being enraged to confusion, but her eyes told a story of hurt, bitter and painstaking disappointment, and an ocean of betrayal. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, she was so caught off guard by this that she just stood there clueless,

"You just had a huge fight with your brother; you need, what I call, hug therapy." He said borderline seriously yet in some form of sad playfulness.

"Hug therapy?" She inquired confused,

"Yeah, just go along with it." Replied Devit dismissively. Her body began to register what was happening and wrapped their arms around his frame before her mind could begin to debate the idea, and following the action of her arms her eyes followed suit as tears slowly began to slip down her rosy cheeks.

"If you want you can sleep in our bed tonight." Offered Jasdero sweetly as he embraced her fully, she sniffled slightly and nodded. "Yay! It'll be like a sleep over!" He exclaimed happily, a small laugh managed to escape between shaky breaths. Devit stood there and watched how such a powerful girl with such tremendous pride and emotional control just fell apart before his eyes, he felt as though he were partially to blame because he practically caused their argument which is why he didn't protest to her staying with them, but he wouldn't admit to that of course. Internally he was slightly angry that he was warming up to the female exorcist but when he saw how vulnerable she became, he almost didn't want to be angry. He remember how she reacted when she first met the family all together; calm, composed, challenging, willing to put up a fight regardless of how many Noah were sitting there at the table. And they all didn't seem to mind her, he knew Tyki had a newfound liking in her and Devit knew that he and Jasdero had also seen something they liked; a beautiful challenge, just staring them in the eyes telling them she wasn't afraid or intimidated. And just by the way she came after her brother showed him that she was ridiculously loyal, and the way she was crying on Jasdero's shoulder showed him that even though she's extremely angry at her brother and hurt she's angrier at herself than she is at him. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed supportively, Jasdero looked up at him and he knew that they were both sharing the same thought process. She was definitely intriguing and fearless and loyal and absolutely worthy of a place in their cut-off world and in their hearts as well, even though Devit would adamantly refuse to admit it even to himself.


End file.
